


Thunderstorm

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: A short drabble for a discord server prompt.





	Thunderstorm

“You ate what?” Poland gave a long solid stare over at Lithuania who was sat on the couch after a bout of food poisoning. “I mean, like, Liet, for real… that’s been in the fridge since, I’m not even sure….” The blonde proceeded to lean over the back of the couch, “I’ve been meaning to clear the fridge out for like, a month now.”

“It smelled fine…” Lithuania responded meekly before a crack of thunder rang nearby, the sound making his stomach tense up. “…and looked fine… So I assumed it hadn’t been in there too long…” He clenched his stomach, the worst of the poisoning over but he was still sore, the storm not helping one bit. “I don’t like to see things go to waste…”

“You’re not very smart, are you?” Poland giggled, moving to sit beside Lithuania, “Like just because something looks good… or like, smells good… doesn’t mean it’s good for you.”

“…I guess that means you’re no good for me, huh?”

Poland gave a sheepish grin, “Yeah, I mean, you’re like the worst thing to ever happen to me, too” He leaned in closer to Lithuania. “You totally tried to save me from myself despite everything we’ve been through.”

Lithuania chuckled, his mind reflecting rapidly on their history together as he gazed into Poland’s eyes. “As I said, I don’t like to see things go to–”

There was another crack of thunder, this time over them. It was loud enough to cause the house to rattle and both jumped, glancing away from one another, only to immediately embrace in a calming hug. Lithuania’s words were not met with a response. 

“Don’t think about it.” His own heart racing with a mix of fear and panic from the sound of the storm, “Even in times like this I will stand by you…”

The small blonde cowered in his lover’s arms, leaning hard into his chest. He hadn’t always been scared of storms.


End file.
